Unexpected
by jessalane
Summary: Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton kept his family life under wraps for their protection. When the Avengers need a hide-out and he takes them all back to his farm house, the last thing Steve Rogers expected was to meet Clare Barton, Clint's oldest daughter. How does this change the course of things? Mostly Canon. StevexOC


A/N: Welcome to my story! As soon as I saw the Age of Ultron, I instantly got this idea in my head for a story about an older daughter of Clint Barton. I wanted to wait until the movie came out on DVD so I could follow the script closely. So, please enjoy and let me know what you think.

I envision my OC to look like Nina Dobrev.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Avengers, nor am I making any money off this fanfiction.

* * *

Running had to be one of the best feelings in the world. Every time I ran, it felt as if nothing could touch me and I was invincible. Of course, I knew that it was not true, but I loved the feeling. Nothing else mattered when I was running. Mom was convinced that I should have taken up track and cross country while in high school.

I started slowing down to get a look at the time. Pulling my phone out, I realized that I had been running for almost an hour. If I did not get home soon, mom would be worrying and call dad, which would not end well. If dad got wind that I was missing, he would be home and have a whole search team out for me.

Putting my phone back into my pocket, I and took off running towards the house. Within a few minutes, the house came into view. To my relief, mom was not standing on the front porch, neither was dad. I turned off the music on my phone and jogged up the stairs and entered the house.

Without looking around for anyone, I went upstairs and to my bedroom, where I planned to relax until dinner time. I took off my jacket and tossed it onto my bed.

My room had a sort of country feel to it, but that had somewhat to do with the country house that we lived in. The walls were a light lilac, a color I had chosen when I was a little girl, and the floors were old and wooden. Dad had joked that it would prevent me from sneaking out when I got older since they creaked.

Needing to kill time, I shed my clothes to take a shower since I had spent the last hour running. As I washed my hair, I mentally started thinking about what I would do in the next few hours before dinner. Maybe read a book or finally finish registering for my senior year of college. Mom had been on my case about doing it, but I've been procrastinating. Dad had always been home when I did it and I didn't want to break tradition by doing it without him.

Getting out of the shower, I took a good look in the mirror. It was hard to believe that it was a 20 year old woman staring back at me. It seems just like yesterday that I was running around the house in just my pajamas. Now, I was getting ready to start my final year of college. I still had no idea what I wanted to do, which made my parents frustrated. If I did not decide soon, I would be forced to take another year.

I looked away from the mirror and quickly dried off before pulling on one of my dad's old band tee shirts and a pair of jean shorts. As I started towel drying my brown hair, I started hearing a voice downstairs that I had not heard in quite a while. Dad.

I threw the towel on the floor and took off running down the stairs. Sure enough, my dad was standing there. Without any more thought, I threw myself in his arms.

"You're home." I breathed, hugging onto him tight. His arms came around me and hugged me back. Growing up, dad was always my number one and things had not really changed.

"Clare." Mom said, making me pull back and look at her. She look absolutely gorgeous, even being so far into pregnancy. I hoped one day that I ever got pregnant that I'd look as good as she was.

Following her eyes, I saw five other people standing in the kitchen. I instantly recognized Natasha. Dad had brought her home several times when they needed a hide-out or they both had time off. She had basically became part of the family.

Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man, was looking at me and the rest of my family as if he was trying to figure it all out. I'm assuming that he did not know that we existed, which was how dad had liked it. From what mom said, he had a hard time bringing Natasha home for the first time.

Thor, the Asgardian god, looked very out of place in the kitchen. He was dressed in his armor and looked very unsure. I looked down and saw that he stepped on some Legos and was sweeping it under the couch with his foot.

Then there was Bruce Banner, otherwise known as the Hulk. While my parents tried to keep the outside world from affecting the house, I could not help but watch the news and see what was going on. Part of me sank when I saw Hulk's destruction in South America. But the man standing in front of me seemed like he could barely hurt a fly.

Finally, there was Steve Rogers, or Captain America. Cooper had the biggest admiration for him and I couldn't help but wonder if he had even got the guts to speak to him. He looked even more gorgeous in person, making my face turn red.

"This is my daughter, Clare." Dad introduced me, his arm still around my waist.

"Again, another agent." Tony spoke up, making me raise my eyebrow.

* * *

Within an hour, mom had gotten everybody settled in. Natasha had went up and taken a shower before she settled onto the couch with me. Growing up, she always seemed more as an older sister than an aunt. While I never really had any dirty secrets, it felt nice talking to her.

"So, how is the archery lessons going?" She asked. Dad had taught me to use a bow and arrow when I was younger and I had gotten quite good at well. But, as time went on, he kept being called away so I stopped practicing. Recently, I had signed up for some archery lessons.

"I'm already better than the instructor. I don't think I'm going back." I chuckled.

"That's the Barton in you." She explained it. Dad had always had the greatest aim. One time, I bet that he couldn't shot an arrow into an apple from a far distance. I thought I did my best to make the shot nearly impossible. To my disbelief, he shot the arrow straight through the middle of the apple.

"What's going on with you and Banner?" I couldn't help but notice how she volunteered to bunk up with him. To my amusement, her face actually turned red. In my years of knowing her, I had never seen her blush.

"Any boyfriends I need to know about?" She changed the subject quickly. I would have protested, but I knew that when Natasha didn't want to talk about something, she closed off immediately.

"The idea of bringing any boy home to dear dad is a thought to scare anyone." That comment made her laugh. She knew as well as I did that dad would not react well to me bringing a guy home.

* * *

Dinner that night was an awkward affair. Though Thor had left not long after they arrived, there was still five more people than usual around the time. I was stuffed between Natasha and Steve. As we ate dinner, I took a moment to assess Captain America's build. He wore a tight t-shirt that clung to his muscles. I looked away quickly, to avoid capturing anyone's attention.

"So, you finish registering for classes yet?" Mom brought up, trying to keep the conversation light. From what I heard from Natasha, the Avengers had been through the ringer, which was why they were here.

"I planned on doing that tomorrow." I told her, as I told her every day. I was sure that she was going to be doing the registering for me.

"What are you in college for?" Tony asked from across the table.

"Undecided." I answered before I took a bite of chicken.

Part of me was waiting for a smart comment, but thankfully he seemed to be out of all those. We had barely talked since he determined that I was not an agent like my dad.

The rest of the dinner went by in peace. Natasha and mom were making small talk about the baby. Mom had found out a few weeks ago that she was expecting a boy. Natasha was a little bummed out since the baby was supposed to be named after her, but she seemed to cheer up after feeling Nathaniel kick.

I stayed in the kitchen to wash dishes while dad and mom wrangled Lila into bed. Cooper was supposed to help, but every time he washed dishes, he ended up breaking one.

"Need some help?" I jumped when I heard the voice behind me. Turning around slightly, I saw Steve standing behind me. He seemed kind of nervous, but eager to help.

"Want to dry?" Without another word, he took a dish towel and started drying the dishes. We fell into a comfortable rhythm and soon enough, we finished all the dishes.

"I'm Steve." He introduced himself, as if I didn't know who he was. But, I decided to go along with it.

"Clare." I held out my hand for him to shake. I couldn't help appreciate how warm and strong his hand felt around me.

"Like Clara Barton?" He asked.

"Kind of, but just Clare." I explained. Dad loved the name Clare and decided that was going to be my name, regardless of how it sounded.

"Rogers, Barton may not like to come down here and find you canoodling with his daughter."Tony Stark appeared in the doorway. I then realized that me and Steve were shaking hands.

Steve's face turned red before cleared his throat before speaking, "Clare." He nodded at me before walking out of the kitchen.

"Clare." Tony spoke amusedly, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Tony." I walked out of the kitchen and up to my room. Yeah, this was going to be a fun few days...


End file.
